Smile
"Smile" is an insert song for the thirty-fifth, thirty-seventh, and fifty-second episodes of the anime based off Full Moon o Sagashite. Changin' My Life performs the song. Background Changin' My Life originally sung and performed the song specifically for the Full Moon anime. It was released as a single, and a caravan version is in one of their albums. It is also included on the Final Live soundtrack. Lyrics |-|Romanji = Anata no kawari ni sora naite ita nara watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara Arashi ni nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo Tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ite mo chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru kyori de ite ne Smile smile itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo Smile smile shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo Smile smile ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru egao wasurenai yo I cannot live without you forever N to S jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba hikare ai atarimae no you na sonzai Tomaranai dare mo shiranai himitsu no tokei no you onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo Se no takai anata no hari watashi yume miru chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte ai wo kizamu Smile smile itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo Smile smile shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo Smile smile ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru egao wasurenai yo I cannot live without you forever Smile smile itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo Smile smile shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo Smile smile ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru egao wasurenai yo I cannot live without you forever |-|English = If the sky was crying for you I'll turn into a sea and embrace it Even if we're swallowed by the storm and lose our map your back is the signpost for me now Like the moon and sun, even when near or far Please be close enough to capture my light Smile smile Watch me always, watch me forever whenever Smile smile Want to believe, want to feel it forever Smile smile Being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights I won't forget to smile I cannot live without you forever N and S, like magnets, when we notice someday we'll be pulled together as if that was ordinary Like that secret, unstopping clock that no one knows the two continues to move on the same face I dream about your long hand The small hand overlaps to deepen the love Smile smile Watch me always, watch me forever whenever Smile smile Want to believe, want to feel it forever Smile smile Being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights I won't forget to smile I cannot live without you forever Smile smile Watch me always, watch me forever whenever Smile smile Want to believe, want to feel it forever Smile smile Being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights I won't forget to smile I cannot live without you forever Videos Trivia *The lyrics to this song, as well as "New Future", appeared in the final chapter of the manga. *Arina Tanemura, the manga author, did a cover of this song. See also *''Full Moon o Sagashite: Final Live'' Category:A to Z Category:Songs